We Are the Forgotten
by Violett-Sweetiee
Summary: Esme has a story on how she became a vampire, and she met the love of her life. She has a story about why they are still together. She has a story about how she was never forgotten. It is a love story. [Rated T for Language][VampireSweetie]
1. Pictures

**Look, I know this is short, but the next chapter is all worth it, I swaer. And I would like to make a special thanks to my other half (whom I would probably _die_ without), Robin. She has been a true friend, and I truly love her like a sister. So, thanks, Ro Ro.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

I was looking fondly at pictures that were taken over the years. They were dated all the way back to when Carlisle first knew Edward. In 1918 he became a Cullen, and they took a picture to signify he was part of the family. We did that with all of the Cullens. Every time someone new joined the family, we would take a picture with the _rest_ of us it make it official.

I came across a picture I would never forget amongst other pictures I _also_ would never forget. They were wedding pictures (and Edward's and Bella's prom picture). The first picture was of Rosalie and Emmett on their _first_ wedding. I laughed to myself. They married so many times just for show. Rosalie loved attention, and Emmett liked to please her, so they both got what they wanted.

I moved to the next photo: Alice and Jasper. I glanced back at the photo of Rose and Emmett, and shook my head smiling. They were different from Jasper and Alice, _that_ was for sure. Once was enough for them.

The next photo was Bella and Edward. That girl looked beautiful, but failed to see it. I don't know why, though. And Edward, with his arm around her waist, looked very hansom. I was extremely proud of him. He restrained himself for the one he loved; and that shows great strength considering, she's a human, and his nature is to drink from her. I stared at the photo for a moment. They are such a good couple. They belong together. And Edward and Bella reminded me of Carlisle and myself when we were in the same situation, sort of.

And speaking of Carlisle and me, I looked at the next picture, and my eyes burned with tears that would not fall. He was the love of my life, and I could not be here without him. He looked beautiful and elegant at the same time. He was holding my hands, and smiling broadly at me, not taking any notice to the camera. His eyes were loving, as were mine, as we gazed deeply into the pools of topaz the other held. I got lost in the memory, and didn't hear when Bella walked in, and knocked on the door.

Knock knock. "Esme?" she said in a voice so soft, I almost missed what she said.

I turned around slowly, and blinked my eyes. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't hear you come in. You caught me off guard. I was looking at all of our pictures."

She looked intrigued, and said, "Really?" She stepped forward and picked up the picture of Carlisle and myself. "You look beautiful," she said in an awed voice.

"Thank you. Do you want to hear how we met?" I knew I was asking a lot. I mean, Bella did not care about how Carlisle and I met. She was here for Edward, not me. _Especially_ not me when I'm just babbling about memories.

But to my surprise, she looked sheepish. _Now, why would she be shy about that? _"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want to intrude." She flushed a deep red (the color of wine) and I had to thank the Gods that I had just fed the other night.

"Of course," I said lightly. "I am glad someone will listen to me. Everyone is always too busy to sit down and just talk."

"I know how you feel," she muttered. Then she blushed, realizing she had just said something out loud she didn't want to. She blushed and then looked worried. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean… I mean… I wasn't talking-"

"Bella, child, it's alright. I know what you meant, and it's okay." I held my hand out, and guided her to the couch in the living room.

"And you're sure I'm not impeding on the subject?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now let me tell you how it began."


	2. Beginning of My Life

**Sorry it took a little while to update! I still love you all! (most of all my other half, violet!) And if _Annabella_ is reading this, I was trying to get to know you on the lexicon some time ago, but i guess you didn't like me, so I'd like to try to become friends if that's okay? PM me if you're reading this!**

**Disclaimer: No, yada yada, I don't own Twilight/New Moon.**

"I was born as Esme Anne Platt in 1895. When I was growing up, I had a good childhood, and I loved anything and everything." I paused to look at Bella. She was still looking interested, so I continued. "I loved the flowers, the birds, the animals, I loved to climb trees, and swing on the swing that was attached to our tree. Oh, I loved a lot." I paused again to look at Bella. She had that knowing smile on her face, and nodded her head wisely.

"Well, one day when I was 16," I continued. "I was swinging on the tree swing, and humming my favorite tune: a song that my mother used to sing before she put us to bed when we were little. I was looking up at the sky when I saw a bird resting on its nest, and singing along." I laughed, remembering how the bird looked at me curiously and started to chirp along. "'Well, hello, blue bird,' I'd said. I stopped my swing and decided that I had wanted a closer look at this beautiful creature." Bella flushed, and I smiled at her.

"I asked the blue bird if I could come up, and it twittered excitedly. I took that as an invitation, and began to climb my tree. I was half way up, and everything was perfect. I concentrated on my foot holes, and hand holds, and it was fairly easy. When I got all the way up, I sat on a sturdy branch, just one away from the magnificent bird. A few minutes later, the bird's companion joined him, and they began to chirp back and forth to each other, and then they sat down beside each other in the nest, still chirping to the other.

"I looked up at the clouds (they were always white and puffy) against the blue sky, and thought: I want to have a companion too. Everybody seems so happy with theirs. Ruby and Rose (twins) had married already. Cecile was going to be wed in a few weeks, so why wasn't I?" Bella scrunched her face up, and looked questioning. She looked pretty like that too. But no time for that, I must continue. "Well was there something wrong with me? I wondered. No. I scoffed at the idea.

"But time flew by, and by the time I realized it, the sun was setting. My father wouldn't be happy if I delayed dinner. I began my descent much too quickly and slipped, but luckily I caught myself on a branch. I went slower after that, but not slow enough. I was too worried about washing up, that I didn't see that there wasn't a foot hold there, and I lost my grip on my the branch, and fell backwards, tumbling all the way down. I tried to find purchase on another limb, anything, but I ended up hitting every one on the way down. I was in so much pain, and I couldn't stand up. I had no breath left in me, I had scratches everywhere, and everything hurt too much to move. But the thing that hurt the most was my leg. I will always remember the white, hot lightning and the sickening crack I heard as my leg snapped in two when I tried to stand."

Bella's face was horrified. "Oh my gosh," she said. "I know how you feel." She tapped her cast on her leg, and a knowing look crossed her face, then one of fury took its place. She was obviously remembering her incident with James. I patted her knee, and smiled. "I'm sorry," she said looking up. "I didn't mean to cut you off. Please continue."

I smiled again, and said, "It's alright." Then I continued. "My father heard my cry, and came out with a shot gun, thinking someone was hurting me. But when he saw me by the swing, crying, he came over, puzzled, to see what was wrong. I was crying so much by the time he got there, I couldn't speak. He got down on his knees and asked me what was wrong. When I didn't answer after the second time, he dropped the gun, and picked me up, and into the house. When we were in proper light, he saw the cuts and scrapes on my body, and set me down on the first piece of furniture he found. Luckily for me it was their bed."

Bella giggled, and then blushed furiously. "I'm sorry Esme! I did it again! I'm ruining it." She hung her head. I lifter her face and said, "Bella, dear. You did not interrupt me. It's fine. But are you sure you're not getting bored?"

She looked surprised. "Bored? I'm fascinated!" She blushed again. I laughed quietly, and said, "Good. I'm glad. So you want to hear the rest, then?"

"Oh, yes." She nodded her head eagerly, so I went on.

"Okay. Now when my father got me on the cot and saw all of my injuries, he called mother in the room, and told her to call the doctor. Mother came in with a wet rag, and began dabbing my face first. She told us that the doctor was away and that we needed to go to a hospital. So we all loaded up in the car and headed to the nearest hospital. On the way there, my mother asked me what happened. I had stopped crying by then, and told her in between sobs that I had fallen out of the tree. She gave me a look, and told me I shouldn't have been doing that. Then she asked why I was crying so hard. I told her I had just fallen out of a tree, and asked her if she was oblivious. She got mad and said 'No, I'm not, but it's only a couple scratches.'" I laughed at the memory, and Bella did too, only to blush right after. She sure does do that a lot, I thought.

"So," I continued, "when I felt like I could talk again (I had started crying again) I told them my leg was hurting badly, and I was in really intense pain. My father told me I had probably broken it, and then the rest of the car ride was silent, save for my violent sobs. When we finally made it to the hospital, it was after dark, and my parents took me to the Emergency wing. When the nurse took me to a room, my parent stayed in the waiting room, and I was grateful for the silence. The nurse told me my doctor will be right in, and to please hold for a minute. I said okay, and as soon as she left, he came in, looking strikingly beautiful." I paused and remembered the busy, but attractive face as he waltzed right in.

"Carlisle," said Bella with a grin on her face.

"Yes," I sighed. "And it was love at first sight. He introduced himself as 'Dr. Cullen' but told me to call him Carlisle. I remember blushing like mad when he said that, and him laughing quietly. He asked me what I was here for, and I told him I had fallen out of a tree. I blushed again, and he checked my leg. I winced when he touched it, I remember that. But soon, he wrapped it up, and washed my cuts. When he was done with everything, he told me I was free to go home. I didn't want to, but I had to free up the room for the next lucky patient to get Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"I never forgot that day, and it still plays fresh as if it were yesterday from time to time." I sighed, and looked at the picture, Bella was holding it still, and looking down at it warmly. She looked back up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think that will be me and Edward one day?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, Bella. Of course it will. One day.." I pulled her into a hug, and she shivered slightly at the coolness of my skin. She was warm, and it felt nice to touch her, although I could only barely touch her. She was so fragile, and I didn't want to crush her bones to dust.

"Will you continue?" she asked after we broke our embrace.

"Yes. And I don't know how much you'll like the next part, because I know I didn't." Painful images popped in my head, and I tried to suppress them.

"I will listen, and promise not to interrupt." Her face was eager, and I continued to tell the tale of my life.


	3. Carlisle

**This will be the last chapter of Esme's story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The almighty _Stephenie Meyer_ does.**

"A few years later, when I was 21 I told my father I was thinking of moving West to become a schoolteacher. I loved little children, so I wanted to teach. Well, my father didn't think it was a good idea. He didn't think it respectable for a lady to live in the wilds all alone. He told me to wait until I found a husband, and then see where it goes from there. Well, as you know, I was the last of my friends to marry. But the next year, a family friend told my father that his son was interested in marrying me. 'He is a man with good prospects, and women would give anything to be in your position, Esme Anne.' He kept repeating things like that all the time, until I finally gave into my father, and said yes.

"I hardly knew the man, but I didn't go against him or his family. He sounded nice enough. So in 1917 at the age of twenty two, I married Charles Evenson. And I quickly found it was a very bad decision. His face that he showed to everyone else, his public face, was fatally different from his private one. He beat me." I ended the sentence on a sad note, and wished so much that I could cry. I looked to Bella, and her face was a mix of emotions; concern, sadness, hatred, and sympathy were written across her beautiful face.

"Oh, Esme. I'm so sorry." I knew she wanted to say more, but didn't know what exactly to say. Not many people did.

"It's alright, dear. It gets better."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Please continue."

I only nodded and continued telling her my history. "My parents tried counseling me to be a good wife. Telling me to keep quiet; that if I was good, I wouldn't get hit. This upset me, but I had nowhere to go, so I stayed at home, and the beatings continued. When the news announced WW1, I wanted so badly for him to leave. I was relieved and thankful when he had been drafted. But in 1919, when he came back, it was terrifying. The beatings got worse and worse, and I was barely hanging on. Soon after his return, I found out I was pregnant. And the pregnancy was my channel to escape. I could _not_ let a child into that home, in that environment. And especially not my child. I ran away in 1920 to Milwaukee to live with my second cousin, Beatrice. But eventually my parents found out where I was, and I had to move farther north.

"I pretended to be one of the hopelessly many war widows, and succeeded very well. I taught school in a little community outside Ashland. All of my students were very bright, and I felt that I had a connection with each one of them. Almost 4 weeks after teaching began, I had my baby. His name was Ambrose Blaise Platt (I refused to give him Evenson as a last name). I was so happy, and he was the only thing I had. I loved him so much, and not only because he was my son, but he had saved my life. He was my escape." I paused and cursed the fact that I couldn't cry. I saw Bella tearing up from the corner of my eye. I looked at my hands in my lap, and continued. "Then, a few days later, he died." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Bella, and smiled sadly.

"It's sad, I know. But do you know why I named him Ambrose?" She shook her head, and wiped away tears. "Because it meant immortal. But I guess he wasn't. He had a lung infection, and when he died, I had nothing left; he was my everything." I whispered the last part, and shook my head, getting too caught up in my past. "Anyways, I jumped off a cliff, and somehow, an angel found me. He brought me back to the hospital, and saved me."

"Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Yes. It was Carlisle. After those dreadful three days, I looked up and saw the man, well vampire actually, of my dreams. I had not once forgotten his face, and it was a decade later. I was very thankful and very fortunate that he had found me. I wasn't really _disturbed_, so to speak, that I was a vampire, but I hadn't taken to it as easily as Emmett had. I was just so happy to be with _him_ that it didn't bother me. And since I was physically the oldest, and had the fixation to be a mother, I became one. And now I am very happy with the life I have now. I have moved on from the past, and am looking forward to what the future has in store for me. Especially if it involves the family I have now. And that includes you, Bella."

She blushed, and said, "Thank you, Esme. I feel very privileged and am happy that you think of me that way. I think of all of you in the same way." She blushed a deeper red, but looked happy nonetheless.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Edward walked down then, and was asking where Bella was, but then said, "Oh! There you are. I could smell you, but you didn't come up to my room, so I was wondering where you were.." his voice trailed off, and he glanced at the wedding picture in Bella's hands. He looked startled, and gave me a questioning look.

"What were you doing?" he asked cautiously.

Bella giggled, and rolled her eyes. I did too (_that's_ a first in a _long_ time). "Don't worry Edward. Esme was just telling me her past, and how she met Carlisle."

Relief flooded his face, and I rolled my eyes for the second time (wow). "Oh, okay. But we should probably get going if we want to make the reservations."

Bella rolled her eyes again too. (This could go on forever, this game we have going.) "I have no worries that we will make it there on time. Your driving will get us there earlier than need be." He scowled, and she giggled. I just sighed.

"Well, I enjoyed your company Bella. I hope we can do this again…?" I left it as a question, so I could decipher if she really did want to do this again.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, and I smiled. "Of course," she said. "I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad. Now, go have fun with Edward. And I wish you the best of luck in the car." Edward gave me a look, and I smiled sweetly at him.

Bella giggled, and said, "Bye Esme."

"Goodbye Bella… Edward."

She got up, handed me the picture, and startled me by giving me a hug. I tensed, and then realized what she was doing. I hugged her back, careful no to break her. When she released me she waved goodbye, and so did Edward.

When they left, I walked back to where the pictures were, and put the picture back in its place. I began humming my mother's lullaby, then I sensed a presence in the room.

"Hello," said an angelic voice.

I turned around, and saw my savior. "Hello," I said. He wrapped his cool arms around me, and I relaxed into the embrace, resting my face on his strong chest. "Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" he asked softly.

"Do you remember that day? When I first met you?"

"Yes. The day I fell in love. Too bad you were under age." He added the last part sarcastically, but I knew he meant what he said.

I pulled my face up, and put my chin where my cheek just was. "I'm glad you saved me," I said.

"So am I," he said, the corners of his mouth turning upward. "I love you, Esme Cullen."

"I love you too." I strained to keep my voice steady, but it cracked on 'too'. He then lowered his face, and lightly kissed me; our lips barely brushing the others'.

"Do you promise to never leave me?" I asked in a voice so soft, I wasn't sure that he heard me.

But he did. "I promised that the day I saved you."

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him, then murmured, "Thank you."

"Always."

And the only thing that was left, was the soft humming of my mother's lullaby.

**END OF ESME'S STORY**

**_Review Review Review!_**


End file.
